ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Genuine Guide To Making Gil
This is a "Genuine Guide To Making Gil." All the information here has been tested 1st hand by the Author (IconicIdea). This is a personal guide, if you disagree with anything feel free to leave comments on the talk page, but please don't remove, or change anything. It is So Easy to make money in FFXI - if you pick a craft, develop it, research your product and learn from your mistakes. The fact is - It is far easier to make money in FFXI than in real life. You can passively make Millions of Gil every week in FFXI. It requires some skills in crafting and a bit of research on FFXIAH.com; & there is another method using Records of Eminence that makes you wealthy with a low-to-mid level character (At least as of 08/19/2014 it does). _________________________________________________________________________________________ ' ''Silliness You Will Read In Other Guides: ' *"Everyone knows that crafting just isn't that profitable any more, so what's the point?" -Ninja: Guide to Ninja Tool Recipes and Saving Money (Quoted as of 08/19/2014) This jaded belief exists because most players believe '''ANYTHING' they craft, (regardless if it's in demand or not) will explosively sell. This creates discouragement & a false impression that the system is against them. For Example: If you flood the market with Bone Subligars and Wax Swords you will be heart-broken. You will make little - to no money, likely feel like a failure, and possibly, never try to sell at the Auction House again. If this sounds like you, don't despair. Patience and a bit of homework (30 minutes should be enough to start) will get you profits within a couple sales. ' ''Occasionally, you may read absurdities like this: ' "Crafting/Selling is counterproductive because:" *A) Real Money Traders just drop the price (Under-Cutting) to make a quick sale. ' In Reality: ' Real Money Traders are always in MMORPG's and that doesn't stop others from making money. Don't get me wrong, I don't condone or appreciate it, but it is what it is... they will always be there. At most, they make the process slightly more challenging. It doesn't matter if they can under-cut you, you can still make money by the truck-load. *B) People with 100+ skill can get HQ3 for almost pure profit. ' In Reality: ' There is nothing difficult in becoming 100+ skilled in any craft, and making money while doing it. Not even Goldsmithing, which in my opinion is the most expensive craft. To be skilled, all it takes, is patience. *C) Combine a) and b) and you already have problems. Also, note that the profit margins are also very slim in almost all cases. The savings only add up across the whole range of tools. Feel free to try though... " -Ninja: Guide to Ninja Tool Recipes and Saving Money (Quoted as of 08/19/2014) ' In Reality: ' Ninja Tools can make you ''a lot of money! If you diversify; & concentrate on the best-sellers for your server - the profits are not slim, they're very good. Very Profitable. _________________________________________________________________________________________ *How To Make Money The Records of Eminence Route. *How To Make Money the Auction House Route. NOTE: Under-cutting other sellers is a valuable tactic to make sales. This tactic is used in Real Life constantly, the Stock Market wouldn't exist without it. You can use under-cutting to your advantage without destroying the market value of the product (more on this later). It's a -piece- of what creates Capitalism! & Capitalism is your friend (It's right up there with Freedom, Beautiful Women, Good Books, Fluffy Kittens, Chocolate-Chip-Cookies, Ugly Pug Faced Dogs, Love, FOOD, Shelter, & Freedom! is listed twice purposefully, as Capitalism begins and ends with Freedom!). This guide is still a work in process, it should be finished later this week.